Oni
The Oni, also known as Demon Warriors are a species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the fifteenth episode of the third season.the Oni are demons of Japanese origin. They are featured in Season 3. Oni are summoned by the kitsune Noshiko Yukimura. Oni are humanoid-shaped supernatural instruments. They have to be summoned by an individual who automatically becomes their master. Oni perform their tasks without any personal animus, and are not motivated by any concepts of right or wrong. Their motive is that of their master's, and are described as a force of nature. Oni appear dressed similar to samurai, wearing black modified Shinobi Shozuko and black masks similar to Hannya. Their inner body is composed only of dark energy. Their eyes glow a greenish-yellow when they utilize their self-scanning process on a suspect. The Oni wield the Japanese sword, the Ninjato. Oni are demon spirits who appear in the form of warrior ninjas. Under their masks are pure darkness, while their eyes glow yellow. Onis are summoned by the 9 tails of a Kitsune. They are neither good nor evil because they take their commands from whoever breaks one of the 9 Tails. The Oni seek out to kill a person possessed by evil spirits. They are a force of nature and will endure any pain until they finish their task. The Oni mark their victims with a backwards five that looks like a 己. The symbol is a Kanji meaning "self", or that they are not possessed. Ironically, Oni possess the vulnaribilty to silver that is rumoured to be harmful to werewolves. Silver can injure and even kill an Oni as Allison Argent discovered. Physical Appearance When they first came out of The Nemeton they look like a fire-fly then form into a human-like form. Under their Shinobi shōzoku (a type of dark-coloured clothing), they are made of pure darkness smoke-like. Their eyes glow a bright gold-green colour. They wear a Hannya (a Japanese mask). Under their Shinobi shōzoku (a type of dark-coloured clothing), they are made of pure darkness smoke-like. Their eyes glow a bright gold-green colour. They wear a Hannya (a Japanese mask). Powers & Abilities The Oni possess the most versatile abilities seen in the series. They can materialize out of shadow, form their Ninjatōs in the same manner, they could phase through solid matter, they could translocate and they fight with super-strength and super-reflexes, in a martial arts combat style. When attacking Lydia, they supposedly muffle her banshee voice. Their Ninjatōs could release a supernatural poison to kill victims they'd wounded. * The Oni, as demonic samurai warriors, possess a number of supernatural powers and abilities, such as: ** Super-Strength: The Oni possess superhuman strength that is equal to or greater than that of an Alpha Werewolf. They have been seen slicing up humans and supernatural creatures alike with only their swords and have thrown grown Werewolves across the room with one hand. ** Shadow Teleportation: The Oni possess the ability to teleport through the darkness from one place to another within seconds. They do this by evaporating in the blink of an eye, leaving only a puff of darkness that quickly dissipates after they have left. This also allows them to leave in a hurry when the sun rises and forces them to hibernate until sundown. ** Umbrakinesis: The Oni possess the power to summon more darkness once the sun has set. This was evidenced when the Oni arrived at the McCall House right after sundown, when they accelerated the rate of nightfall to make it easier for them to subdue and scan Scott and Kira. ** Supernatural Scanning: The Oni are capable of scanning any individual in order to determine whether they are possessed or if they are truly themselves. This process is used to identify an individual that may be possessed by a dark spirit such as a Void Kitsune, or Nogitsune. They perform this test by making prolonged eye contact with the subject using their glowing greenish-yellow eyes until they have determined whether or not the subject is possessed. *** Tactile Branding: Once the Oni has determined that a subject is not possessed, they are able to supernaturally brand them by placing their fingertip behind the subject's ear, allowing them to brand the jiko kanji, 己, which means "self." ** Phasing: The Oni are capable of phasing through sold matter such as a wall or the ground. When Lydia Martin was attacked at Derek's loft by an Oni, it phased through the ground. *** Weapon Intangibility: The Oni can store their samurai swords inside their bodies and pull them out as needed, which may be related to their phasing ability. When this happens, their swords literally form from the smoke, which could also indicate a form of conjuring is involved in the process. ** Power Nullification: The Oni has been shown to neutralize certain supernatural powers, such as when they absorbed Lydia's Banshee scream so that she could not alert her pack that she was in danger. It is unknown if they are able to neutralize the powers of other supernatural beings. ** Martial Arts: The Oni are highly skilled in martial arts as well as hand to hand combat, which was demonstrated during the numerous battles between the Oni and the McCall Pack and their allies, as well as the battle between Kira Yukimura and the Desert Oni. Weaknesses Mountain Ash: To others, mountain ash is an impenetrable barrier, but it can only stall an Oni.Oni can be warded off by mountain ash as with other supernatural beings Silver: Silver can destory an Oni. they are ultimately vulnerable to silver as a silver bullet shot off an Oni's mask, slowing it down and a silver arrowhead that stayed in the body destroyed the demon. images